The Budder Dragon
by kfcrowe
Summary: When Team Crafted joins together with dragons, will they be able to defeat some character from MineCraft and restore dragon's honor? Or will some game character destroy them all? (Contains Skylox, Merome, Sparkant, Zoethian and probably SetoSolace)
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, dragons and humans lived in the world of Petrichor peace. Dragons helped and defended humans, and humans rewarded them with friendship and affection. These dragons could live for hundreds of years, sometimes even thousands, and could outlive the humans tenfold.

Everything was wonderful until a dragon named Heroshine was born. Heroshine hated all dragons, even though he was one. He was linked to an immortal human named Herobrine. Together they made an evil plot to destroy the dragons. Heroshine killed the human king, and claimed to be a servant of the dragon king before he was killed. The infuriated humans slaughtered all dragons they could. Only those dragons that could hide themselves as humans survived. These hidden dragons always had some kind of magic item like a necklace, bracelet, anklet, mask or similar thing that kept their true form hidden.

The humans slaughtered so many dragons that there are only six species left. The Enders, black dragons who can teleport usually have a lock of lighter colored hair in human form. Blazons are yellow dragons that are the best species with fire and always have amber or red eyes in human form. Silverwinds are the smallest dragon, but are also the fastest and look scrawny in human form. Stonetanks are the largest dragons and have stone skin in dragon form, and tend to be very bulky in human form. Diamondblades have light blue scales and are the most offensive-based dragons. Their human forms have light blue/gray hair and mismatched eyes. The last breed is the Mix, and they carry traits of all the dragons, making a very balanced form. In dragon form, they can have any color, from pitch black to rainbow scales, and in human form look exactly like any other human, other than their eyes, which tend to usually be oddly colored. I am a Mix.

Now we hide among the humans, befriending them and hiding our powers. If we didn't we would surely be killed, like our family and friends were.

My name is השמים ריצ'ר, which translates to 'Sky Reacher'. When humans ask for my name, I say Sky. It is easier for them to comprehend. For years, I have gone around the world, making friends. At some point they become in danger, so I use my full powers to save them. If necessary for the situation, I take off my amulet, turning me to a dragon to save them. Time after time, I make friends, live for a few years with them, save their life, and either be rejected or be almost killed by my 'friend'.

During the past five years or so I've been with a group of friends we call 'Team Crafted'. We are made up of Ty, Jason, Quentin, Jerome, Mitch, Seto, Ian, and I. All of them are human, but they all have some kind of obsession. Ty loves his headphones. Jason loves space, and often wears an orange astronaut helmet. Quentin loves mudkips and wears a mudkip hat almost always. Jerome loves his diamond axe he named 'Betty' and likes to wear a Chewbacca hat. Mitch loves his plaid red and black jacket. Seto loves his cloaks and is an apprentice sorcerer, meaning that he knows a little magic. Ian loves cake and his sunglasses to death. I have an obsession of my own too. What some people call 'gold' I call budder. The reason I love it is because dragons naturally love shiny things, and budder is the shiniest thing I know of.

This story is not my story, but our story.

**A/N- This is probably a pilot chapter (or in simpler terms, I won't upload any more chapters unless it's well received) so I'm thinking 10 Favs and 5 Follows for the ****_real_**** first chapter. Yay for Prologues and suspension! B.T.W., Chapters will be longer than this in the future, but this is all I need for now. And no, this is not in MineCraft, just has YouTubers that play MineCraft cuz ya' know they're the cool kids.**


	2. Chapter 1

"Sky, Sky wake up! Jason is waiting and he's gonna' be pissed!"

Ty shook me from my sleep. "Hmmm? Oh yeah, we're doing the parkour course today," I slur. Practically rolling off my bed, I get ready, which only requires me to grab my sunglasses and running my fingers through my hair. Ty runs with me through the giant jungle treehouse Team Crafted shares to the trunk, where we jump down and grab some vines at the last second. Jason is there waiting, arms crossed and a foot tapping the ground.

"I was catching up on my-"I whip my head majestically. "beauty sleep!" He and Ty erupt into laughter, and almost fall to the floor. "Oh c'mon, it wasn't _that_ funny!" I yell. They stand up after a second. Jason looks in the distance towards the course. "Let's have a race, the first one there gets to have that chocolate bar in the fridge!" Ty nods eagerly and says "onetwothreego!"

We all take off towards the course. Adrenaline starts pumping through me, telling me to go faster and faster, but I fight the urge to. My top running speed is about 100 miles per. hour, and would definitely be suspicious. Having to go about one twentieth of that and pretend to be tired is just what I have to do. I pretend to trip over something to let one of them win, and usually I did which just make them think I'm a klutz. It happens in my parkour videos on YouTube too, if I don't concentrate on being normal, I beat it easily, but when I pay attention, I fail on purpose and pretend to rage.

Turned out that Ty won, and he just wouldn't shut up about it. The course started out as a tree parkour, then became lily pad jumps over water. At the last stage of the course, there was a plateau with a ravine running down it and opening where we were on the land below. Ty ran into it without hesitation. "Oh! I forgot, I-I have to go home and, um, feed Dylan and Jeffery, yeah that's right," Jason lied. He was kind of claustrophobic at times. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Jason, come on, this is the last part of the map! Then we get the budder medals!" He cursed under his breath and walked into the ravine, I ran towards Ty to keep an eye on him.

I found him trying to jump back and forth against two walls to try to get up it. He was almost to the top when he lost his momentum and fell back to the ground, landing gracefully. "OH COME ON!" he yelled, kicking a wall. The kick and yell started an avalanche of rocks down from the top of the ravine. With a yelp, he was covered in rocks. Screaming, I pushed all the rocks out of the way, even one that must have been two thousand pounds. Ty's broken body was near the bottom of the rocks, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Frantically I searched for a pulse with tears falling down my face. "It's okay, he's breathing!" Jason called from my side. I hadn't noticed him here before, but I really didn't care at the moment. Gently picking up his light body, I sprinted towards the treehouse.

Jason was left in the dust, quite literally as I accelerated from 0 to 70 mph in a matter of seconds. With my teeth I tugged off my enchanted amulet that kept my form human. I grew in size, from 6 feet to twenty. My pale skin changed to budder colored scales and two more legs, four curling horns, two wings, and a tail grew quickly. Unfolding my wings, I flew up to the treehouse and set down my injured friend on a sturdy branch. My claws worked frantically to put back on my amulet. Finally it latched on and I took human form. Scooping up Ty again, I carried him to the infirmary. Mitch and Jerome saw me and decided to tag along, even though I was running faster than they could ever hope to.

When I got there, Seto was organizing medical supplies. The young sorcerer seemed about 15 because of magic, he aged incredibly slower. His eyes registered horror and fear, and he seemed frozen in place. I set Ty down on a bed and bent my head down so it was close to his left ear. I chanted the ancient dragon words "תתקן את העצמות שבורות," and waited for Seto to respond to help. The chant translated to 'mend broken bones,' and should heal his bones at least. After a few seconds I grunted and walked over to him. "EARTH TO SETO, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I yelled while shaking him by his shoulders. He shook his head and looked past me at Ty. "What happened?" he asked as he ran to heal his friend. Mitch and Jerome finally got here and looked at the sorcerer wrapping up wounds.

"Adam, how does he not have any broken bones?" Seto asked, looking up from his patient. "Not now, just help him!" I yelled. There are times when something scares you, like a jump scare, and there are times when there is just dread and fear, when you know that something horrible might happen. That is now; Ty might die, and I will almost certainly be outcast. _Not again,_ I thought I could have a few more happy years here. Running towards the branch I have my bedroom on, I thought about what I may be able to salvage; the picture of all team crafted, my budder sword, maybe that budder helmet.

Jason most definitely saw my dragon form, and someone else probably saw a dragon fly in too. Well even if this hadn't happened, they would start to notice that I'm not aging either. I hate what I am, but at the same time, I have to keep my promise. My promise to not kill myself. I gave my word to נמלתארס, or as humans know him, AntVenom. He is my brother, but I split up with him decades ago to make us less suspicious.

No, I promised to meet him a century later at the same spot, Mount Olymus, the biggest mountain in Petrichor. I put the listed items by the door to the room, ready for a speedy escape. Closing my eyes, I pushed the door open and walked to the infirmary. No one was in there except an unconscious Ty, so I sat by Ty's bed. Pulling magic into my words, I chanted "לרפא," over and over again. Budder colored magic flowed from my mouth onto his body until he looked absolutely normal. Almost all of my magic was gone by now, but Ty was okay; that's all that matters. You don't need magic to fly, just stamina.

Maybe I should stick around a little longer, if anything to give Ty a bit of closure. Worst case scenario, I stay too long, they find out, and kill me. I got up and walked to my bedroom, absolutely exhausted. Unless they kill me in my sleep, I would deal with them after a nap. After thinking for a moment in my bed I started singing a human song that I felt in my heart, but I translated the lyrics to dragon,

עכשיו חכה חכה חכה לי_  
_בבקשה להסתובב_  
_אני אראה אותך כשאני נרדם_  
_אל תקשיבו למילה שאני אומר_  
_צורח כל נשמע אותו הדבר_  
_ולמרות שהאמת זו עשויה להשתנות_  
_ספינת קארי_  
_גופים בטוחים לחוף

Which translates to,

_Now wait, wait, wait for me,_

_Please hang around,_

_I'll see you when I fall asleep!_

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

_and though the truth may vary this_

_ship will carry our_

_bodies safe to shore._

"**Alright Elder Sky, what happens next?" you ask eagerly, eyes beaming at the adult dragon in front of you. He chuckles and looks up. "Oh your mother is here, I guess that means you have to go back home. I'll tell you what, the next time you stop by, I can continue the story." You frown as you look up at his face that would seem very scary to many humans, but not you! You're brave, and you know Elder Sky is really nice to you humans. Some of the other kids with you even shrink back. "Oh, alright! But can you have cookies next time?" Mommy comes and picks you up, holding you in her hands. "You can have cookies at home! Leave Elder Sky in peace."**

**The other kids look up at me. "Hey Elder Sky? Can we all hear it together then?" one kid asks from the audience. Sky's face beams at the question. "Of course! Until next time kiddo!"**

_**A/N: Okay, here it is! You all loved the last one apparently, so I decided to upload this! I was gonna do it on Friday, but you guys convinced me. Yes, I kinda had Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men stuck in my head while I wrote this, and it happened to fit the situation. Do you guys like the perspective that it is Sky telling the story to you, aka a group of little kids? It's a little weird, but I like it, so don't judge. 'Elder Sky' is just telling you the story of his life, and it's pretty long, so he tells you it over the different times that you visit him! He's like the dragon grandpa you never had! Lol j/k :) See you next time byyyyeee!**_


	3. Chapter 2

My eyes opened slowly, and I realized that the memories of earlier today were pretty foggy. Okay, we went to the parkour course, Ty won the race, he got crushed by rocks, I brought him back, and I used my powers. Wow, lots of action for about three hours. Stepping out of bed, I looked at the clock. 3:30PM already? Well I did take a nap to be fair. There was no point in moping around in my room, so I walked to the infirmary, but not before grabbing my sunglasses. This time Jason was sitting by Ty, who was sitting up.

"Sky! Where have you been?" Jason asked. "Napping," I mumbled, taking a seat on a bed next to Ty. Ty looked at me with a confused look. "How did you get here? And how can I repay you?" I snapped my head and looked into his crimson eyes. "You can repay me by not asking me questions. Either that or I have to leave forever. Some questions are better left unasked." Now Ty looked even more distressed, but he held his tongue. "Well you can't promise that for other people," Jason said. "I want to know how Sky went like 50 miles per hour and carried you up here!"

"Jason, everyone has secrets! Why can't you respect that?" I yelled and added, "And Ty, you're fine, you can get up." Jason's eyes widened and he tugged on Ty's shirt, saying, "WAIT, what if you broke a bone?" Ty got up and walked around, evidentially proving Jason wrong. He seemed mad at both of us, so he stormed out of the room. Just after he left, Seto comes in. "Oh Ty, you're okay! Thank god." Ty nods, looking off into the distance. Sometimes I wish dragons could see people's thoughts, but thoughts are meant to be private. And I can respect that. "Well I just came to say we're having a meeting in the meeting room. I was going to go to Sky's house next, but this kills two birds with one stone." "Thank you, Seto," I respond, chuckling at his slightly demented words.

Ty walks out to the tree and I follow him. We walk in silence until we get to the meeting room. The meeting room was a carved out tree branch, with walls, a floor, and ceiling all made of branches and leaves. Opening the door, we receive many 'Hey Ty and Sky's. Ian starts the meeting by holding his hand up. "Thank you all for coming on such short notice, but we have something to discuss. Sky." I flinched, and even though no one could see it, my eyes bounce around the room. "What about him?" Quentin asks. "How about that he moved like a ton of rock, carried Ty across the entire plains biome alone, and then somehow got him up the tree without hurting anyone?" Jason asked. Wow, he's mad. Everyone stared at me, so I decided to warn them. "Well if you want the full truth, I will probably leave, be outcast by you guys, or you guys might try to kill me." Mitch and Jerome tilted their heads like dogs in MineCraft. Absolutely everyone was confused now, and probably curious too. Ian looked at me and asked, "Could you step out of earshot for a second?" I got up and walked out the door, and continued until they would have to shout for me to hear.

Time passed and I started to wonder how I would tell them if they wanted to know. Take off my amulet from the start? No, too sudden. Tell my entire life story? Too boring. Display my super abilities? Nah, that's not right either. Ah well, if they want to know, I'll cross that bridge when it comes. "SKY COME BACK!" Sighing, I walked back to the meeting room. Ty looked up at me. "We've decided that we will take that chance."

I inhaled, then exhaled deeply. "I was afraid you'd say that." Motioning for them to follow, I walked out the door again. I ran quickly, around 40 mph down the length of the giant tree branch until I came to the end of it. Ty started to walk towards me, but Quentin put an arm out, blocking his path. Grabbing my amulet, I looked at my friends again. Possibly the last time I would consider them friends. And then, I took a leap of faith.

Ty screamed my name probably thinking I had just suicided. I pulled off my amulet, letting my dragon form take place. For a few moments I just fell in bliss. The wind on my scales soothed me, and the whistling in my ears sounded wonderful. Noting the fast approaching ground, I spread my wings and caught into a thermal. Riding it, I came back to where Team Crafted stood, staring at me. "And this is why I was afraid."

**"Um wow Elder Sky, that's pretty awkward. How did they react?" One of the more nosy kids asked. "Well duh Jessie, they were okay with it," another kid remarks. "We'll you see- Oh! Bella, your brother is here to pick you up, so let's continue this next time, alright," Elder Sky asks. A chorus of nods and 'okay's followed, and the kids walk with you to the door. Elder Sky yells from his house, "COME BACK SOON GUYS!"**

**A/N: Omigosh I'm sooooo sorry, I've been busy this month! First my birthday, then two other peoples' birthday, then a fieldtrip that was canceled for TWO INCHES OF SNOW, _THANKS_ MR. DUFF! Anyway here's a update anyway! _please don't hurt me..._ I got it eventually! ... Eventually.**


	4. Chapter 3

I dove and landed on the branch of my house, and grabbed my few possessions from inside. Flying back to Team Crafted, I landed on the branch where they were. Ty stepped forward and touched my neck scales. "Yes Ty, I am real." The others soon came up and felt the budder scales. "Ahem, dragon here? I'm not a petting zoo." Seto drew an iron sword and charged me. I yawned, and easily teleported behind him (reminder, I am part Ender). He stumbled in surprise and fell off the branch. "SETO!" I yelled, diving after him. It wasn't easy to get him because he was flailing and trying to attack me, but eventually I grabbed his hood in my mouth and brought him back to the others.

"Why did you save me?" he asked with a scared tone. I sighed, "Because I'm not a stereotypical killer dragon." "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Quentin yelled, sticking a diamond dagger into my tail scales, drawing red blood. "Ow, fish stop!" I called, but I didn't move at all. The boy with the mudkip hat kept slashing me, drawing little amounts of my blood. He called insults and cuss words at me. I turned my huge head to him, and he cowered down. "Really? You know, I knew this would happen, but you guys wanted the truth. Here it is, so I would say 'Take it or leave it' but it's already quite obvious you want to leave me. Whatever, I have a little brother to find." As I was about to jump off the edge a familiar sob was heard. "Jason are you okay?" I asked, all anger now replaced with worry. "No Sky, I'm not! One of my best friends is about to leave!"

I looked over at Ty, who was crying too. "In all the decades that I've had friends, never once have they been sad to see me leave." I say. Ty looked up at me with misery. "Then don't stop that. Stay." He can't actually mean stay here can he? Two of my 'friends' just tried to murder me. "No, I actually do need to find my little brother. You guys actually know him," I tell them. "Who?" Ian asks. "His name is נמלתארס, but you humans call him AntVenom," I reply. "He's staying with Jordan Maron right now, correct?" As I talk, I feel something shift on my back spikes. Turning my head, I see Ty, trying to sit on them. "Wha…" I start, but my voice falters. "You're my best friend. If you're going somewhere, I'm coming." I feel something on my tail and hiss, as it is hurting the little wounds Quentin made. Looking back there I see Jason trying to scale my tail. "That goes for me too!" he says, finally getting onto my back.

One by one, everyone scampers onto my back, except Quentin and Seto. Seto looks into my sunglasses and sighs. "God, Sky, I messed up. I just freaked out. Can I come too?" he closes his eyes as he says the last part. I stay silent, but extend a leathery wing for him to climb up. Tears flow down his face, "It's okay, and I can just stay he-""Seto open your eyes!" I say. His eyes fly open and he blushes. "Sorry for making a scene…" he says, pulling himself up my wing. Quentin starts walking down the branch towards the trunk, but I swing my tail to stop him. "You don't have to bring me with you, but have mercy for an old friend," he says. "How many old friends do you think I've had that when they found out, they pulled a sword to my neck without flinching? More than I can remember. But I am not going to change my personality just because I am almost four times as big. Get on you fish!" I tell him.

He sighs with relief, and wraps a bandage around my tail before scaling it. "So I kinda need some kind of bag, and that's your thing Ian, so make some huge pack for your stuffs. I would love if it had some wing bags too." Ian straightens up in pride. "I can have that done in 15 minutes." He hopped off and made for his workshop. The rest of the group stayed on my back. Ty stood up and tried balancing on my neck and sat down in the middle of my four horns. "Hey, who wants to try freefalling? I can catch you." I ask, trying to kill time. "Can I?" Ty asked. "Yup, so everyone else get off. I need to be able to catch him." Team Crafted slid off my back down onto a branch, while Ty jumped off my head. Nose diving down, I decided to enjoy it too.

Wind. The only thing you feel. Such bliss. As I near the ground, I spread my wings, ready to fly up. Oh, almost forgot Ty. I firmly clasp him with my dragon hand... claw things, and pull up. This time I can't find a thermal, so I flap my wings heavily to keep ascending. Eventually I find an updraft, but when we get back to the branch, I don't feel like flying down and back up again. Ty rants to the others about the fall, but I start thinking about Ant. Is he alright? It is possible he has been discovered by Sparklez. Ant has a similar amulet to mine, in looks and power to change form.

I am pulled back to reality by Team Crafted struggling to pull a giant leather bag onto me. Noticing them, I shift into it. They latch on the holders under my stomach and around my chest. They all go to pack a bag for their things, so I am left alone. For a short time I contemplate leaving, but quickly reject the idea. I have known these guys for years, and know they are counting on me. Ah, I remember how I met them…

-Flashback-

_I was just flying across the night sky, looking for some people worth-while to stay with. A body on the floor? Could be some valuable loot, so I fly down to raid it. As I land, I realize it is not dead, but a very injured boy, maybe 14 years old. Putting my amulet on, I turn into a human. I start wrapping up his wounds, and he tries to crawl away._

_"Kid, sit still. I'll patch you up. What's your name?" I ask him to keep him occupied. "T-Ty. And you?" Hm, should I befriend this kid? Well I might as well, I've already taken pity on him. "The name's Sky."_

-End of flashback—

**Elder Sky interrupted himself with a wide yawn. "Ah, it's pretty late, don't you think kids?" You look at the clock and it reads '8:00PM', and you facepalm. "I'm not as young as I used to be you know," he says, standing up. "Go outside, your parents probably want you to do something," he calls without looking back. You stand up and call, "See you next time Elder Sky!"**

**A/N: Shout-out to SoTotallyShea and SoTotallyNotGandolf! 4 the lulz, Nobs 4 lyf, #tysleftfoot, #bree, don do dis, NUUUU, #skylox, #merome, BAAIII!**


	5. Chapter 4

Soon enough Team Crafted comes back with a small backpack on each of them. They place their bags in the large bag, and I put my possessions there too. I extend a wing to make a ramp for them to walk up, and they take the hint. Settling themselves between my shoulders, they start asking me questions. "Sky, how many dragons are there in the world?" Jerome asks. "I don't know, some can be very well hidden," I reply. "What kinds of dragons are there?" Mitch questions. "There's the Blazons, Silverwinds, Diamondblades, Stonetanks, Enders, and The Mix. I am a Mix." Backing up on the branch, I concentrate on flying. Running forward, I jump, wings extended, and catch an updraft.

"Flying is easier without passengers…" I grumble to myself. "Whatever, you still have a long way to go," Jason says. Luckily for me, they distributed their weight on either side quite evenly. "You guys balanced your weight?" I ask. Quentin came up with an answer. "No, that was just pure chance." I chuckled lightly. Ty decided to try to sit on my neck. "Hey Sky, how old are you really? You said you were 21…" I laughed loudly. "Yeah, that was a lie… I'm really, _really_ old to you actually, I'm 217. Two hundred years older than you." We flew on for a while, until we arrived at our destination, Spawn City. By this time my wings ached and the sun had already set. Ian looked over the star-lit city. "Ya' know, everything looks beautiful from up here." I risk looking back at the group. "I missed flying, but I needed to keep my cover," I replied.

Searching the city, my eyes fell onto the gigantic tree in the suburbs referred to as 'Jerry's Tree', like in his MineCraft series. "Hold on," I ordered as I banked to my starboard side. Landing on the top of the tree, I decided to let them off before turning human. They scrambled off, and Ty put my amulet around my neck. Shrinking down to their size, my bag fell onto the tree. Ian just waved it off, we could get it later. Sliding down the tree trunk I felt like I was at home. "This is kind of like our tree, but bigger" I remark. As we got down to a platform, we shimmied down the thin staircase, some parts missing wood, so we parkoured over it. At the main platform, we see Ant and Sparklez. "השמים ריצ'ר! אחי! התגעגעתי אליך.," he greeted. "זה היה כל כך ארוך, נמלה." I told him, embracing my brother.

After a while, Ty tapped my shoulder and I let go of Ant. Sparklez was looking at us, apparently confused. "Uh is there something here I should know about you two?" he asked, something strange spiking in his voice. Ant stepped up beside me, and said "Yes Sparklez, Sky is my brother." Sparklez's eyes glimmered with relief, but his cheeks turned red. Could he have a crush on my brother? Was that jealousy in his voice? I need to talk to Ant alone. "Hey, uh Ant, can I talk to you alone?" I asked. His eyes filled with worry and he didn't even try to hide it. He nodded and dragged me to the other side of the platform.

"Okay three things, Ant. One, Team Crafted knows I'm a dragon, and have probably figured out you are too," I told him and his eyes have widened. "Two, they're fine with it." He sighed with relief. "And three, do you like Sparklez?" His relief turned to nervousness. "Uh n-no not t-that way!" I took off my sunglasses, showing my neon blue eyes that glowed in the dark. "Ant, you can't fall in love with humans. They will die and break your heart or leave you." I know I'm being harsh, but that's the way of life. Ant is only 183, and he still has to mature. He looked up at me too, and his dark brown eyes shone, even though I know they are contacts to hide his neon yellow ones. "Sky please!" he pleaded, but I think he is scared Sparklez won't like him if he knows he's a dragon. "See if he even accepts you first. For what you are." He beamed and ran over toward Sparklez. Sighing I followed after slipping on my shades.

"Sparklez, I have something I need to tell you," my brother started. I really want him to be happy, but humans' lifespans are so short! "I love you," Ant said sheepishly. Sparklez swooped down and kissed him, and Ant looked surprised, but soon melted into it. Ant pulled away after a few seconds. "You've made me so happy, Sparklez, but you need to accept something about me first." Sparklez' eyes became frantic. "Anything at all!" My brother stepped away and put his hand on his amulet. "You might just eat those words… but remember this moment right now. I love you." He said, pulling off his amulet. **(****A/N: Just for fun... put this into deviantart art/Peacock-Dragon-90210863)**

Sparklez watched as his crush grew to three times his former size. Skin grew to light blue feathers, and he sprouted a pair of green peacock wings, a tail, and eight horns: two of which were much larger than the others. "Meet me eye to eye," Sparklez demanded in an even tone. Ant bent his head down, but looked surprised to find Sparklez' lips on his dragon mouth. Pulling away, Sparklez looked at my brother. "I did say anything." Ant looked playfully at Sparklez. "So in reality I'm the older one. I am 183 years old."

Sparklez seemed unfazed about any of this, and pulled back on Ant's amulet, turning him human again. "So Sky's a dragon too?" he asked, not looking away from Ant. "Yup," I replied. They pulled closer, but I really didn't want to watch their make-out session. I walked over to Ty. "Poor Sparklez, he will die long before Ant even gets one gray hair." Ty shakes his head in disagreement. "No, it's poor Ant, he will have to watch his lover age and die while he is fine."

Either way, it is sad. Sparklez pulled away eventually. "I have a secret too. You guys know Herobrine, like the devil from MineCraft? He's real. Yeah, one other thing… I call him 'dad'. So I'm kind of immortal." I turn to Ty, feeling shame. "Well we were both wrong then!" Great, my little brother's in love with Herobrine's son.

**Okay sorry guys that whole you're-a-kid-getting-told-a-story thing is going to get real repetitive real fast, so just update stuffs and A/N's in bold here. If you're wondering what the dragon language is, it's Hebrew. I chose it not because I insult them cough SoTotallyNotGandolf cough, but because Hebrew just looks awesome. Translate those things if you care.**

** Well as I write this it's currently... 11:09 PM, and it's a Tuesday night. Bedtime for this teen was what, three hours ago? SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK! I just usually stay up all night until 1 AM or so on my little iPad here. Too bad that waking up at 6:30 has to happen, but I think my body's adapted to roughly five hours if sleep, so I'm like the most energetic kid in my grade. Sometimes others ask me 'How are you this pumped?' And I reply 'SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK AND DONT FORGET IT!' Tricking parents is amazing. If you are a teen that wants to learn this art, start out slow, and work your way up. Now it's 11:16 PM, and I just saw my parents bedroom light go off, so they obviously didn't take my advice... Alright that's enough ranting for one... Night. Buenós nõćhes. BAIIII!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, I'm sure some of you are thinking, #TheSetoMovement. What's that, you don't know what that is? Basically everyone but Ty voted to kick Seto out of Team Crafted, leading to two depressions that lasted for four months on his part (luckily he has come out of it though, and is trying to rebuild his channel from scratch). Mitch started it, and has lost a chunk of subscribers because of it, so/but don't think A- it's only one person's doing or B- Mitch got away scott free. This story however, started with him as part of the group and will stay with him that way. I'm going to be that kid that covers their ears and screams 'LA LA LA LA…' to avoid it! There will also be a rant about #TheSetoMovement after the chapter. Now here it is!**

"Now what?" Ian asked. Ant thought for a second. "Well I suppose we can get the others, like Ryth, Zo, Teep, Dunc, Brice, Chim, and Bodil." Everyone stares at him. Mitch and Jerome's eyes were wide and their mouths practically on the ground. Sometimes I might think they might be brothers if I didn't know better. "Wait all those YouTubers are dragons?" Quentin asked. I step forward to explain. "Rythian is an Ender, Zoey a Blazon, Teep a Stonetank, Duncan a Silverwind, Brice another Blazon, Chim a Diamondblade, and I think Bodil is a Mix, but I can't be sure." I looks around the group. "Okay it's pretty late, so if we're traveling tomorrow, we're sleeping now." Everyone agreed, and we fell asleep on some random furniture of theirs.

The next morning, we all gathered on the canopy of the tree. "Alright, I'll ride on Ant with Mitch and Ty while all you guys go on Sky," Sparklez ordered. Ty looked at me nervously and Mitch cast a sideways glance at Jerome. Mitch saw Ty and something clicked in his head. "Uh can the Seto and the FIIIIAAASSSHHH go with you instead?" Ant nodded, as confused as I am. Oh, I get it, Mitch wanted to sit with Jerome. Ha ha, if the fans knew, they would blow up twitter with #merome. The rest of us jumped up the tree to the bag.

Ty gently takes my amulet off, and I slide under the bag and he latches the buckles on. Ian, Jerome, Mitch, and Jason got on the saddle. I looked over at Ty who looked down. "Um, I was wondering if I could… um ride… on your horns?" Tilting my head I thought about what he said. I have one large horn on the top on either side, many medium ones on the center along my spine, and six small horns on the sides, along my jaw. "My horns are kind of… spiky… I don't know why you would want to, but you can give it a shot." He expertly scaled my arm and pulled himself up the spikes on my spine like they were ladders. As if he had done it all his life, he seated himself on the top of the medium sized horns and held on to the large ones. "Wow, how many times have you done this before?" Ant asked. I made an 'I dunno' looking face and everyone laughed except Ty. "Don do dis, I can't see your face from back here!"

I flapped my wings hard, and Ant did the same. Within seconds we were in the air and I caught onto a thermal. Ant saw it and flew up with me. For hours we flew across the sky, talking to our passengers. As we were flying over a large, primitive town, the noticed us. Cussing under my breath, I warned Ant in dragon. Nodding, he flew up. I matched his altitude and made our wings almost touch. "Ian, Jerome, Mitch, Jason, Ty? You guys need to go onto Ant right now. No joke, I'll try to keep us on course." They one by one jumped onto my brother until Ty was the only one left. "Sky, I can do dis. Trust me." I realized he was adjusting himself just like human riders of dragons did back when humans didn't try to kill all dragons. It didn't look unlike the way jockeys ride horses. Ant gasped, seeing what I had just thought. Before I could get him onto Ant, the humans below started firing arrows.

I screeched as one lodged itself in my left/port wing. Forgetting about Ty, I dove down to fight the humans. They let loose a volley of arrows, but Ty, using my horns like reins, guided me through them. When in range, I finally came into control and let loose a breath of fire. It hit about seven guards, and they ran off screaming. "Sky!" Ty yelled over the wind as I pulled up. "It was low temperature. As long as they don't sit there, it won't kill them." As I spoke, they fired a cannon, and out of pure luck, it hit my starboard wing. Screeching again, I spun out of control.

Before I could react, I lurched down and hit the ground. The impact made me sick, but there was something worse, it had tossed Ty from my horns and he was now sprawled across the ground. "TY!" I yelled, and was relieved to find his chest rising and falling. My relief didn't last long though, as humans threw ropes over my lying body and pinning them to the ground. Squirming, I let out a roar and tried to teleport, but by now I am far too tired. Just as I was about to give in when I heard a roar unlike that of Ant's. I tried to look for the source, but the ropes held my head in place. From my place on the ground I could keep an eye on Ty though. Sounds of fighting rang behind me until I felt the ropes being cut. Turning, I see a Diamondblade staring down at me. His eyes were mismatched like most, but something was familiar in the left purple eye and green right eye. "Chim?"

His eyes widened in fear. "Y-y-you know who I am?" "Chim, calm down, it's me, Sky!" I told him. The light blue dragon relaxed and looked at the body of Ty. I dashed towards him and curled my hands around him. "Sky, who is that?" Chim asked, voice spiked in worry again. The sound of wings flapping filled my ears. "Ant, he's my brother. Hey help me heal Ty with a chant would you?" Chim gladly bent down and whispered something in my friend's ear. Ty's eyes flew open and he sat up, and he screamed seeing Chim. By this time Ant landed, and Chim backed away from everyone. Ant started asking me questions while Ty screamed on and Team Crafted just babbled on about the fight. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I wailed. Their jaws clamped shut at my outburst.

"Okay, the Diamondblade is Chim, Ant is that dragon, I am Sky, who by the way could use some help. I think that cannon broke my wing, and I have an arrow in me." Seto jumped down from Ant and tended to my wounds. Chim looked over all of us. "Alright, why did I have to save Sky?" Ty looked up at the huge dragon and simply told him, "Humans." Nodding, Chim lay down to be closer to eye level. "Mmhmm. So why did you fly over my city?" Ant looked down at the larger dragon. "Actually we were looking for you. We dragons are going to band together. Do you have any trustworthy human friends?" Chim shook his head. "You guys are my only human friends. I'm kinda a loner. The cost of being a Diamondblade is that we are way too aggressive. That's why I'm so good at PVP games. But why do you need me?" Nobody answered for a while. "Well, maybe to stop the rivalry to your species? We're going to find some other dragons in hiding too," Jason answered.

"OW, THAT HURT!" I yelled as Seto pulled out the arrow. He had already made a splint for my other wing and put it on. Seto looked at the injured wings. "You can't fly, Sky." "I can run then," I stated. Maybe I had a little more Silverwind in me than Ant. Folding my wings up, I motioned for my friends to get up. Ty pulled himself onto my horns again, and I didn't protest. Chim looked at Ty on my horns and laughed. "So you taught him to ride you like the old times, huh Sky?" Shaking my head gently as to not disrupt Ty, I responded lightly, "No, he taught himself."

Chim gasped and looked closer at Ty, then shoved some glasses on, turning him back to a human. "Ty, this is going to sound weird, but take your shirt off and turn around," he told Ty. The awkward teenager pulled off his shirt and turned, showing two dark stubs on his back on the shoulder blades. "The long prophesized Enderlox…" Chim said. Ant came up to us. "Do you think it's really him?" I snorted "Of course it isn't, Ty's just a kid! But now come to think of it, his MineCraft and YouTube name is Deadlox… Ty? Could it really be you?" He looked at me strangely. "Sky? In English please?" If dragons could blush, that's what I would be doing. We had been speaking in dragon language. "Um, sorry, just talking travel stuff. Chim was saying I could run along the ground while they flew." Please let him buy it, please, please… he could not know what his destiny was. "Hm, okay sounds good, but I'm sticking with you!"

Good, he bought it. Crisis averted for now.

**A/N: Alright here's my rant on the subject of Seto. Remember, this is real life, and this story takes place BEFORE Seto was kicked, so everything's sunshine and rainbows in the world of Petrichor. The reasons he was kicked were simple enough… right? 1-he wanted to keep his identity secret on the internet. 2-he put up privacy walls between himself and the world. 3-his commentating style was 'too serious' and different. 4-he was bad for business. Let's talk about number one and two, as they fit together. It's no secret (Seto hardly has any secrets other than his personal life) that Seto is younger than the others, and doesn't like to go to public events. Team Crafted is now seen going to many events, for example MineCon, VidCon, PAX, etc. MOVING ON TO THREE. Seto is well known for his tutorials and mod making (upon requests of his fans) as he has a vast knowledge of MineCraft's attributes and coding. Although he does mini games with Kkcomics and Deadlox, the others said that he was often too serious for their type. Next number. Business. Anyone that has ever glanced at how many subscribers Seto has would realize that many people dislike him. In all honesty, he is much more mature than the others of Team Crafted, despite his age. Seto, having around 300 thousand subscribers is- no wait WAS easily the least popular member of Team Crafted, compared to their millions of fans. The others found him blatantly bad for business, as he was nowhere near in their league, and decided that they could get more money from YouTube if they didn't have Seto dragging them down. The vote was unanimous, except for Ty who is both the founder of Team Crafted and the one who invited Seto to join.**

**Those are the facts, now let me state some more things that I have thought of. In a response to a comment on his video 'The Hunger Games 304', Mitch said "…we all got together as a group and 'honorably discharged' Seto from the team on VERY good terms." That was pulled directly from his comment, yet for four months after that, and still not yet, none of Team Crafted (excepting Ty) have contacted or attempted to contact him in any way, shape or form. Adam openly refuses to talk about Seto, much like the other exiled members (Kermit, Caveman, DAWN!). Kermit and Caveman had a more fair case with getting warnings before. I cannot say this for Dawn, as I cannot prove or disprove that she got warnings as every member of Team Crafted refuses to talk about it and threatens viewers on livestreams with banning them if they bring it up.**

**Now a paragraph for feels; mine, Seto's, and Mitch's. Seto is an extremely nice guy, and I cannot say I don't pity him without lying. Team Crafted were not only his job, but his closest and dearest friends. He felt incredibly hurt by their choice to abandon him, and he even said that death might be better than what situation he has now ("I'm in fact, not dead, um, but honestly death seems like it was the easy way out compared to what I have to say in this video."). Cave and Kermit got warnings before being kicked, but one August day, Mitch could have just thought 'Hmmm what to do today? Oh let's have a vote and kick Seto out!' I know this is rude, and Mitch is (I still like him as a commentator) my favorite Team Crafted member, but at the same time, he abandoned one of his friends for four months, and maybe only heard Ty say 'oh yeah, he's alive,' to know it Seto was alright. Mitch openly said to let people hate him, and now they are free to do so on his channel, but I don't think this is right as Seto specifically asked for us not to. I don't think that I can feel the same trust in Team Crafted that I used to. I used to watch their videos, laugh, and feel like they could do no wrong, and I will continue to do that, but now I know that everyone can make mistakes. I just hope they come to their senses and actually follow up on Seto to see if he is okay. With some of the things he had said, it's not impossible that Seto has done self-harm. Although I feel that what Team Crafted did was wrong, I will still watch them because they are funny people, and that's their job, but I can't help but think that they aren't the saints I thought they were. But if I could talk to anyone I wanted to, I wouldn't talk to Mitch and hate him. I wouldn't talk to any other member of Team Crafted and talk sense into them. I wouldn't even talk to Ty and thank him for being there for Seto. I would talk to Seto, and tell him that there were people that were worried for him, that wouldn't unsubscribe simply because he wasn't a part of the team any more, that would watch him every day he made a video until the day he dies, just because _we do care_.**

**I have personally decided three things as an opinion. I will not tell you how to think of this situation, and am not trying to influence you one way or another. One, I have decided to keep watching Seto, Team Crafted or no. Two, I will keep watching Team Crafted, regardless of the past. Three, I will not keep grudges on Mitch or anyone else in Team Crafted. The past cannot be changed without a T.A.R.D.I.S., but Team Crafted has not really changed all that much.**

**SetoSorcerer- fourth member to be invited to join Team Crafted, and fourth to be kicked.**

**I will repeat, this story started with Seto as a member, and it will continue that way, or might not if I decide to write that in. If I do write it in, it will not be the same way as it happened in real life, but something happier, as I am sure that unless you are some crazy person, you don't want to read heartbreak in detail.**

**#TheSetoMovement :'(. Bye, I will see you later.**


	7. Chapter 6

Running is so much faster when I can run to my full speed. I dashed across the ground, following the shadows of the other dragons as we headed towards Duncan's Castle. Ty was holding up well, considering I was going about 90 mph and he had no windshield but my horns. The base of the mountain that holds Duncan's castle on it loomed overhead with steep hills. He made it just like the one he had in his Tekkit world, only smaller and less blocky. Bunching my muscles, I sprang up from cliff to cliff, with slight guidance from Ty on my horns. Finally the land came to a shallow slope, then evened out. Ant and Chim stood in human form as Team Crafted sat around playing 20 questions. Gently, Ty slipped my amulet on, and I changed human again, and he was sitting on my shoulders. "GET OFF!"

He smirked and jumped off, and moved to the door. Within a few seconds of him knocking on the door, Duncan came out, soot covering his clothing and goggles worn like a headband around his messy hair. "Oh it's you guys. Come in, have some wine, you guys are of age right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. A brilliant idea flashed in my head and I smiled gently. "Yeah Duncan, I'm 217! You're in your 340's right?" He laughed nervously and his eyes darted around our group. "Alright, this is taking too long," Chim stated, pulling off his glasses. He turned into his Diamondblade form and looked down at Duncan.

Duncan quickly pulled off his goggles and changed shape to a silvery slick dragon and disappeared into his house. Jerome started after him, but I pulled out an arm to stop him. "Jay-rome, Silverwinds will always beat you in a race. They will actually outmatch all of us, even Chim, Ant, and I." Ant stepped into the doorway. "Dunc? We have come in peace! Or as they say in cheesy movies, we come in pieces! We want to restore human trust in dragons by defeating Herobrine." Slowly the man sized dragon came from the shadows, eyes wary. "What? Why would you want a Silverwind," he asked, still watching Chim. Ant and I took off our amulets and I spoke "Every dragon has to stick together."

He laughed for a bit, and we chatted until he realized the time. "Oh, do you have any dragon else to meet?" Ant nodded, "Yeah Zoey, Rythian, and Teep. Bodil and Brice too." Duncan stood up and stretched. "Alright, I bet I can carry the lightest one of all of you. And you still shouldn't fly, Sky." Ty jumped back onto my horns, and I had an idea. "Oh guys, Blackrock is fairly far away right? Well it's overcast, so let's run on the clouds! You guys can help me up in human form, then I can drop and turn dragon." Jason's eyes widened. "Wait run on clouds? That's impossible!" "Yeah, well you thought it was impossible for me to be a dragon yesterday too," I retorted.

-Time Skip—

Ant's claws dug into my shoulders while he flapped his feathered wings, trying to gain altitude. Funny, I always thought it would be me helping him, but now it's vice versa. I snapped out of my thoughts as we broke the cloud barrier. My brother flew a few feet higher to make sure I didn't miss turning into a dragon and plummet to my death. "Ready, brother?" Taking a deep breath, I held my amulet. "Go."

I fell down but yanked off my amulet, and my dragon feet fell on the clouds just as if it were stone. Ant dove back down and landed next to me. "He heh, go get the others before this cloud floats away!" I yell at my brother playfully. His eyes grow huge and he tilts his head. "Brother, this cloud is covering the entire sky!" I reared up on my back feet and used my front ones to submerge him into the cloud. "GO!"

Waiting on the cloud was boring, so I started thinking of my life. Lucky Ant, he found an immortal person to love forever. With my luck, I would be as they say 'Forever Alone' and never have a lover. Do I have any crushes? Maybe Ty, the hot little guy seemed way too cute to be real. Is that why I really freaked out when he almost died? I don't know, I'm probably overthinking everything. Well Mitch seems to be crushing on Jerome, and I can practically see his mind screaming 'I love you biggums!' under that Chewbacca hat he always wears. Seto seems the only one out of the rest of them that actually wants to have someone, but he doesn't seem interested in any girls. Come to think of it, he stuttered a LOT around Brice, but relationships can be unpredictable with dragons, and it would be good of him to feel wary.

My thoughts were disrupted by Duncan appearing next to me with Seto on his back. Ant came up with Sparklez, Jerome, and Mitch spread on his wings. Chim soon appeared, with Quentin, Ian, Jason, and Ty on him. Ty practically ran through the air to me, but Chim hooked him with a claw hanging on his collar. "Chim, I wanna ride on Sky! Don do dis." Duncan almost fell out of the cloud in a laughing fit, making Seto hold desperately onto his ear/horns. "You ha ha! You'll just fall through the clouds if you step on them," Duncan explained. "Thanks, Sherlock," Sparklez said, rolling his blue eyes.

Ty flailed his body in the air, trying to accomplish something, and eventually succeeded when Chim dropped him on me, and extended a wing to my shoulder. Jason carefully walked over the makeshift bridge, and settled himself between my shoulder blades. Ty nimbly scaled my horns and seated himself on the usual spot. Duncan gasped and looked around. "Enderlox?" he asked in dragon. "Beats me, but I didn't teach him," I replied, moving towards the direction of the nearest dragons' house, which happened to be Rythian, Teep, and Zoey.

Surveying the group, I found I was the biggest of all of us, then Chim, Ant, then Duncan, and a few inches below, Sparklez, and then the rest of Team Crafted. The others decided to run too, just to give their wings a break. We started running, and were soon at a steady speed of 50, which seemed to be Chim's limit for long distances. Ty talked to Jason, and he occasionally replied, but I was deep in a conversation with the other dragons about Enderlox. Nothing too important, but just speculating if Ty fit the description or if it was possible for him to fill the prophecy. Not too much later, Duncan stopped and we halted behind him. "So their house is down there. Sky, you're a Mix, correct, or a Blazon?" Ant shook his head, and said "Mix." "Alright, good, so Sky just teleport down there. We'll be right down. Oh and don't bother with Jason and Ty, they can just teleport with you."

I craned my head to look back at Jason, whose beanie held about half his hair back. "Jason, Ty, hold tight. I'm going to teleport down." Both gripped a horn or spike tightly and I teleported down. In front of us stood a small basalt house, again resembling the Tekkit house they had. A man with gothic looking clothes, cape, and cloth mask over the lower half of his face led a red haired girl with war paint and goggles on her face walked around the corner of their house. A large, bulky boy followed from behind, with a green dinosaur hoodie hiding his face and a bow strapped to his back.

I started walking towards them the man drew his katar, the girl pulled up a robotic arm and charged an energy ball, and the boy drew his bow. Ty yelped, "Um, Rythian, is it? Can we talk like men? Oh never mind, you're a dragon too! Sorry." The man, assumedly Rythian tilted his head, but kept his grip on his katar. He had his hands and wrists wrapped in white cloths, which were slightly stained red from the inside. "Jason I'm startled! His wrists are hurt! SETO COME DOWN HERE!" I yelled up to Duncan. Duncan dove down and landed on the grass beside me. Seto gracefully hopped off and approached Rythian. Rythian's eyes turned purple, and he teleported behind Seto and held the katar to his neck. The girl put down her robo-arm and tried to put the boy's bow away.

"Woah, let's calm down, we just wanted to help other dragons here!" Duncan said. Seto whimpered uselessly as the katar drove slightly into his neck, drawing blood. "H-help. I don't want to die. BRICE HELP!" Tears rolled down the sorcerer's cheeks as blood slowly fell down his neck. "Rythian, stop," the girl asked the boy. Confused, he loosened his grip on the katar.

A yellow blur of motion crossed my vision and suddenly a dragon had his hands wrapped gently around Seto and was pulling him up into the sky. "Don't worry, I'm here Seto."

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, but I've had some personal stuff going on with one of my ex-friends and friend (who teams up with whoever she's with at the moment). Long story short, they're both bitches right now. Luckily for me, SoTotallyNotGandolf is always there to help. Hey, are any of you going to Mineorama next year? Post in the comments if you are!**


	8. Chapter 7

Ant and Chim were now on the ground, watching as Rythian pulled off his mask, the girl her goggles, and the boy pulled off his hoodie. Rythian grew into a dark purple dragon with about 15 or so horns and an aero dynamic look, an Ender. The girl turned into a yellow, thin, beautiful Blazon. The boy morphed into a T-rex like dragon, but he had long wing to accompany his appearance, presumably a Stonetank. The trio stood tall, trying to look menacing against the five dragons they opposed.

"Wait! Rythian, Teep, Zoey! It's me, Duncan!" But the trio didn't listen, they were watching the new dragon, a Blazon, who had saved Seto and is now hovering above the scene. Duncan huffed and pulled on his goggles, turning human again. He walked over to Rythian and slapped his dragon face, and the Ender looked at him dazed and said, "Duncan?"

Duncan quickly introduced everyone (except the Blazon hovering above with Seto) and told our purpose of the adventure. Slowly Rythian nodded to Zoey and Teep and motioned for the Blazon to come down. After a second, it hesitantly let Seto down, who was still bleeding and had tear-stained cheeks. The dragon put on some shoes on his back feet and morphed into one person I didn't expect. Brice, aka GoldSolace, the YouTuber. "h-hi S-seto," he stammered, blushing a deep red. Seto didn't respond but instead ran and hugged the blond.

The blond looked surprised, but soon embraced the small sorcerer. "Um are they… never mind," Rythian started, but wisely gave up. Zoey however looked excited. "OMIGOSH Rythian, it's totes been too long since our last adventure! YouTube is so booorrrriinnggg! Don't you remember the days when there were knights to fight? Oh and ma- mf mf mhm meh murf!" Teep's raptor like claws slid over her mouth to stop her chatter. Swiftly, he pulled her goggles onto her head and slipped back on his dino hood, turning them back to humans. Rythian however, didn't pull his mask up, but stayed as a large Ender instead. "Fine, we'll help. But no funny business around Zoey! She's mine," he puffed, directing it to Chim, who had been staring. Duncan looked up at Rythian. "All Tekkit War stuff is behind us right? That was mostly your script!" The Ender chuckled and looked down at the puny Silverwind. "Duncan, it's fine! For dragons, we shall succeed."

Soon after all dragons were discussing plans in human form for travel while Team Crafted goof around. Rythian looked over his shoulder and glanced at the humans. "That's some team you got there Sky," he says. "They may be idiots, but they're my idiots," I reply, smiling like a five year old. Teep moves his hands in sign language and Zoey gasps while Rythian chuckles. "He said that Zoey's my idiot too," he explains. I rolled my eyes and sat down.

After a good half hour of planning who, where, and how to go to the next dragon, we decided to look for Bodil in the nearby city tomorrow. For the rest of today, we would give ourselves a break from traveling. I walked back to Team Crafted with Ant by my side.

They were all playing Truth or Dare in a big circle. "Mitch, you chose truth! Who do you have a crush on," Quentin asked. Mitch blushed. "I'm certainly not saying it here." "Aw, come on! At least tell us the first letter," Quentin coaxed. "Alright, fine. The first letter is J." A round of 'oooh's arose from the circle. "Just tell us who," Ian asked. Sighing, Mitch looked around the circle. "You guys promise to not laugh?" Everyone nodded, and Mitch closed his eyes. "It'sJeromenowpleasedon'tlaugh!" Only Jordan and Jerome himself looked surprised, while the others smiled. After a second, Jerome got up and tackled Mitch. Soon they were kissing, and Quentin called, "Get a room!"

They continued playing, and eventually got around to Seto. "Truth or dare, sorcerer boy," Jordan teased. "Dare, I learned from Mitch," he jokes. "I dare you to kiss Brice!" All the color drained from Seto's face. "N-no. I can't… I won't," he retorted. "You should know that it's just like Jerome and Mitch," Jason said, leaning back. All three boys blushed, and Seto sighed. "Is it really like that?" "YES," everyone yelled. He facepalmed and nodded. "Alright, but later tonight," he huffed and a round of cheers rose from the circle.

Jason looked at me and called, "TRUTH OR DARE, SKY!" "Calm down woman! Darrrrre," I dragged on. "I dare you to, uh, show us a dragon power or something?" I nodded and stood up, and walked a little way away from the group. Before I took off my shades, I closed my eyes, and concentrated. When I was focused I clapped my hands and my eyes flew open. From thin air, a giant budder sword appeared in my hands, shining a light yellow glow. A round of applause was my response from the humans as they stared in wonder.

Ian was scratching his head and looking around. "How- but- that- wha?" I laughed at his confusion. "Yeah, if I concentrate, I can bend the laws of space, and possibly even time. If I try too hard though, it breaks reality, and you don't want that to happen," I explain. Ant stood up and did the same process, closing his eyes to concentrate, then summoning a phone from air. "Did you steal it?" I asked. "Nope this is mine, I just forgot to grab it back at home," he explains, typing something into it. "Who are you texting?" "Dan." "Why?" "Why not?" "Because you should do something productive." "You're not my dad." "I'm your brother. Go do something else." "Yes mom," he groans, finally giving up on the argument. "And wash the dishes while you're at it," I exclaim in an old woman voice. We both laugh, and he goes off to talk to Duncan.

Soon enough the sun starts to set on the second day of our journey. I carelessly takeoff my amulet and swell in size to a dragon, and rest my head on my hands. Soon I feel something moving on my neck, then rest on my horns. "Ty, where'd you learn that," I ask lazily. "I dunno, it just feels right," he replies back with no more energy than me. "Maybe you're destined to be my rider," I joke to myself laughing. Then I stopped laughing suddenly. Why can't he be? Just because humans had given up on dragons didn't mean that we couldn't still have riders. "Sky? What are you thinking of," Ty asks. In response I get up and run back to the main group.

Whoever wasn't sitting there now were at my sudden action. Zoey and Rythin gasp and Teep looks surprised too. "Enderlox?" Rythian asks in human. "Shush," I command, hoping Ty wouldn't catch it. Once again he wasn't paying attention. "Why cant we still have riders? I didn't teach Ty to ride like this so he might be a natural rider. You guys know that means he's already super powerful. I think he's linked to me," I rush. Jason pulls his hair slightly. "Hold up there! Riders?" "Humans who ride dragons," Ant says. "Natural riders?" "Riders that don't need teaching on how to ride their dragon," Chim replies. "Linked?" "What happens when a dragon and rider find the one that they're destined to be with," Zoey explains. Rythian chuckles loudly and claims in dragon, "You think he's destined to be with you? If he's Enderlox he will be extrememly above you!" "Yeah? Well have you even found your destined rider yet?" I retort back in human.

He turns his head and looks to the stars. "My destined rider died in battle with me," he explains. "Damn humans and their weapons. If only I could have swerved a little-" "You would have gone straight into Ezyler. It's not your fault, Rythian," Zoey calms. "Lucka, Thalia, and Shane didn't die in vain. We protected the city that night. For all of you, I'll try to explain. A city with. Many dragons was in danger from humans, so dragons and their riders took to the skies. The battle claimed my Lucka, Rythian's Thalia, and both Teep's vocal chords and Shanon. We will never have destined riders again, but of course, we can have riders." I nod in thanks to Zoey and she summons a few logs of wood. I set a low temperature fire to it, and lie down. Everyone turns into to a dragon and lies down by the fire around the humans. Sparklez lies with Ant, and Ty with me, so we curve our wings around them gently. Just you wait Herobrine, we will get revenge.

**A/N: Hello guys! I would like to bring up a few things. Five to be exact.**

**1) It's Christmas break, so expect many more and frequent updates!**

**2) Do you guys remember that poll I had? No? well I have this story that I will be uploading 1 chapter on Xmas Eve and 19 chapters on Xmas day as my present along with a parody of 'A Christmas Carol'! SO GET PUMPED!**

**3) Just if you guys are wondering, my social life is back on track, and I am fine now. Though Im pretty sure that without SoTotallyNotGandolf I would have had a mental breakdown.**

**4) "Please make more... this is the best story i have ever read. EVER. (On another topic, dont you find strange how everyone was okay with sky inmediatly, except Seto and Quentin?)" from FlamedCat777. I thought this was an interesting comment so I will reflect/react/respond. Hey those all start with r! Anyway, I will make more, but I usually just write ahead. Thanks, but honestly this story has as much of a plot as a joke book (Does that even make sense?). Yeah, it really might not make sense to you, but think about it from their perspective. You've known this guy for years, who knows how many great times you've had. Seto and Quentin actually have a deeper reason to distrust dragons though. Seto is a sorcerer, and (obviously based on medieval tv shows) sorcerers are well known enemies of dragons. Quentin, well his- oww! What? I can't say that yet? Sorry, my conscious just slapped me in the face. It told me I was going to spoil Quentin's backstory.**

**5) Alright my friends, I need a pet name for you guys. Preferably related to crows or food, but I want you guys to work with me, and it will be yours. Just make it original, and I will announce it when one of you suggests one I like!**

**Thats it for now, so BAIIII!**


	9. Chapter 8

The first conscious thought I had was 'what the hell?' I lifted my head to see the Petrichorian Army pelting me with bullets. Luckily though, dragon scales/skin are too hard for bullets to pierce, so it felt like heavy rain. Unluckily, the humans don't have scales or hard hide. I screeched, effectively waking up the others, and they saw the situation. Ant took Sparklez, and all the other dragons took off into the air. "Damnit," I said, rounding up Team Crafted. I spread my wings and wrapped my tail and neck around them, making a little room of protection around them.

The army threw a grenade at me, and it exploded on my back, burning my scales. In reaction, I grunted in pain and wrapped tighter around my friends. "Sky? What's going on?" Ian asked. "The Army is shooting me," I panted. I felt the bullets stop and sword swings replace them. "When did the army start using swords?" I asked rhetorically. "Sky let us help," Ty pleaded. "No, you'll get yourselves killed," I hissed.

A sword struck just to the right of my spine, and it left the feeling of stinging and burning, an unusual and signature painful feeling. I tensed and jolted up at the contact, them fell limply down. "Sky? Sky?!" I heard my friends calling my name. With the last of my strength, I poked my head out and blew a medium temperature fire across the army, making them flee away. Once they were all gone, I lifted my wings, releasing my friends. I attempted to stand and walk, but it only resulted in my legs giving out and me falling forward and my vision clouding. I skidded forward a few feet and Team Crafted rushed to my side. I heard wingbeats and hurried talking. "I think this is the work of Dragonbane," Zoey commented. "Dragon-what?" Ty asked. "Like Wolfbane but for dragons," Rythian said. "Healing chant?" Ant asked. "Healing chant," Duncan confirmed. Suddenly the sting and burning feeling disappeared, I felt my scales growing back, and my vision cleared.  
"Thanks," I said, glancing over the dragons. "Sorry, we panicked and ran away," Chim replied sheepishly. "Nobody got hurt, it's fine." After a few more minutes, we started walking to Bodil's city. Eventually we saw the city on the horizon, so the dragons put on their charms. The land in front of the city had very tall grass, even taller than Rythian in human form, and that's saying something. Enders, wether it be human or dragon form, are unnaturally taller than any person else, and Rythian is about 7' 2-ish.

Ty jumped on my back and wrapped his arms loosely around my neck. "Onward!" Ty shouted. I grinned and dashed forward with inhuman speed and Ty started laughing and whooting. I looked back to see the other dragons running after us dragging the humans behind. In a minute or so, we got to the other side of the tall grass and fell over laughing.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ty exclaimed. Team Crafted agreed while the other dragons rolled their eyes. "Don't pretend you don't like going full speed," I taunted, and they glared at me, probably because I'm right.

We walked into the city and started looking around. It wasn't so much of a city as a medium sized town, but we got directions to the parkour park from a street side merchant.

When we got to the park, we saw Bodil helping two brunettes through a parkour course. "Come on Double, this one's easy!" He shouted to the shorter one, inferring a jump between trees.. Double hesitated, then jumped to the tree, just falling short of the branch Bodil was on. Like lightning, Bodil grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The other brunette jumped onto the branch above them. "That was easy, Ryan. How could you miss it," he exclaimed in a deep voice.

"Bodil! Care to introduce us?" I yelled up to them. "Hey Clash, Double," Chim said, waving to them and they waved back. "Oh yeah. This is James or Clash, and this is my best friend, Ryan, or Double if you please," Martin said. "Pleased to meet you, but we would like to ask you and your closest friends a question or two," I said carefully. Martin's smile disappeared, and he looked edgy, but agreed. The trio hopped down and we led them out of the city to a nearby pine forest.

"Martin... You can trust us with anything," I said as we came upon a small clearing. "Everyone has secrets," he replied suspiciously. "Trust me, we do too," I assured. "But people with common secrets must collaborate, right?" "I suppose so," Bodil answered. "So does the word dragon mean anything to you?" All three of the trio tensed and stood closer to each other. "The question is, does it mean anything to you?" Martin wisely inquired. "Heh, of course the name of my species means something to me," I teased. "Friend or foe?" Double asked. "Oh so they know too? Okay, and friend. We've come seeking assistance," Rythian explained. "Assistance? For what?" Clash asked. "So many questions! Alright, we need to take down Herobrine for once and for all, to restore dragon's honor. We're tired of hiding," Ant explained. "What do you guys think?" Martin consulted his friends. "I'm always with you," Ryan exclaimed. "Yeah, sounds fun," James agreed.

We walked away into a flatlands, where I had everyone stop. "Okay guys, we need to sort out our riders, so let's turn dragon," I ordered, and everyone took off their charms, Martin's being his sunglasses. "So let's sort out who has destined and who has temporary riders," Rythian suggested. Sparklez was destined with Ant, Ty was destined with me, Seto was destined with Brice, Double was destined with Bodil, and Clash was destined with Chim. Zoey got Mitch, Teep got Ian, Jerome got Rythian, and Duncan to Jason for temporary riders. Each of the destined pairs walked off a short while to try and link.

"So do you know what to do?" "Nope," Ty said, popping the 'p'. "Well then, just follow my lead. Do you, Sir Tyler, take me, Skydancer, as your destined dragon?" He laughed a bit, and asked, "Sir Tyler?" I sent him a dude-if-you-screw-this-up-the-universe-will-collapse-and-everything-will-die look and he became serious again. "Yes, I'll take you, Skydancer as my destined dragon." I felt his thoughts flow into mine, with a starting _'What the hell?'_ I laughed. _'It's called mind linking, my dear Watson,_' I thought to him. _'Oh great, I have to listen to this idiot's thoughts all the time,'_ he thought. _'No you don't, you can set up barriers for certain thoughts or just block me out entirely,_' I informed. A second later I felt him block me out entirely. "Awwwww Tyyyyy!" "I do good?" he asked innocently. "No, bad Ty," I fake scolded. "Fine, here, just don't make a scene," he said, putting down the barrier. 'Looks like the others are gathering,' I thought. 'Ready?' Instead of a reply, I just walked back to the group.

"Everyone done?" I asked. Replies of approvals answered me. "Okay, so now we need armor, right? And we can help our riders get matching weapons too," I said. "Wait a second here, why is this young dragon, an inexperienced _hatchling_ out of all of the dragons here, leading us?" I turned to look at the voice, though I already knew it was Rythian by the deep voice and accent. Anger sparked in Ty and I that he would call me a hatchling, but I then laughed. "Ant, shall we surprise them?" I asked, looking at him. For a second he looked confused, but then brightened up. "Let's do it," he said, finally catching on to my idea.

Ant and I walked a few meters away from the group with out riders on our necks. "Ready to see the most surprised and apologetic dragons you'll ever see?" I asked Ty and Sparklez. Both of them looked confused, so I guess Ant kept the thought to himself too. Without waiting for a response, I got my amulet out and Ant followed suit. At the same time, we flipped the amulets into the air like coins, and a buddery glow emanated from them, like a summer sunset. Soon the glow grew brighter and brighter until it temporarily blinded everyone.

When the glow disappeared, Ant and I bore armor. Mine was made of heavy budder that felt rigid and rough on the outside. Ant's was made of light tanned leather that was dyed blue and green, but had a sleek and smooth feel to fit his physique. On both of our chests was the crest of our family, a reared up lion made of iron.

The looks on the other dragon's faces were priceless. Mouths agape and wide eyes were shared by all, causing Ant and I to spiral into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Y-you can't be part of the Lejon family. They died out!" Brice yelled. "You think that our family just left us to die? No, our father led us to what was lilac river at the time, and sent us off with no more than our amulets, a book of just about every event that ever happened in dragon history, and a book entirely on dragons and riders. Sky studied every detail of that book before hiding it from the world for it's safety," Ant explained.

Slowly, the other dragons started bowing before us and the humans still looked completely confused. "No, stop it! Our family line doesn't define our rank," Ant yelled, freaking out. "But youre dragon royalties, sir," Chim stated. Ant started breathing faster, and I saw his eyes narrowed. '_I'll be back_,' I thought to Ty before spreading my wings and started flapping. The Budder armor lined the bones of my wings, making it a little harder to fly. I grabbed Ant and hauled him into the sky. Soon I breached the clouds and I set Ant down.

"Ant, calm down. You're having a panic attack, but I'm right here. You're going to be fine," I soothed, hugging him. "S-spark-les," he stuttered, and I could tell he was making an effort to calm down. "Of course. I'll be right back." I dove downwards but ignored everyone when I landed. "Sparklez. On. Now," I demanded, and he quickly got on my back. Ty slipped onto me too, but I started flying anyway. When I landed on the whispy clouds, I found Ant hiding his face under his arms. Sparklez hopped onto him when I extended a wing, and Ant pulled him into a small hug as not to break his spine.

I smiled and sat down, but then something of a good 100 pounds fell in between my wings. Surprised, I craned my neck and found Ty holding on to my wings to keep from falling from the sky. Afte rolling my eyes, I used my tail and nudged him up so he could sit on my wing rather than hang from it. '_I have to explain everything to the humans soon,_' I thought to Ty. '_They would like that,_' he responded. I sighed aloud and shook my head. '_It's... complicated_.'

**A/N: I'm sorry guys, I really wish I could have gotten this out sooner. Lately though, I caught the flu, and 106° isn't exactly pleasant. I have plans for every dragon's armor, but I need three things from you guys. 1) I need you to tell me what kind of weapons the humans with dragons should get 2) I need a dragon OC/character for Herobrine that will be evil, not necessarily a YouTuber, but it could be 3) I need one more OC/character for insert spoiler here that will be good, and once again, could be a YouTuber if it fits. Please post reviews if you get ideas! The winner will get a shoutout in the chapter I decide the winner in. Okay, that's all-*COUGH COUGH ACK NVSKEVJHKALEFJCHIUFVHDAKJV!* Excuse my language but fork off, flu. Okay, BAIIII!**


End file.
